


I am of Jötunheim

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: myth Loki devotional [10]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, non graphic mention of nasty violence, warning: norse myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 9 September 2014.</p><p>Myth Loki, except for the blatant, though not quite word for word, movie quote in the last verse.<br/>The stuff that they do to him in myth gives me more damn feels than the movies, sometimes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I am of Jötunheim

I am of Jötunheim

 

We who were once blood brothers

Mistrust has torn us asunder

Animosity has torn us asunder

 

My swift son, my womb-son

Taken as my rival's steed

 

My fierce son, my wild son

Taken and bound to stone

A sword through his jaws

 

My coiling son, my long son

Exiled to the sea, awaiting fate

Deadly sport for fishermen

 

My only daughter, beloved daughter

Exiled from me to rule the shades

 

My twin sons, my youngest sons

One made to tear apart his brother

And my own child's entrails

They have used to bind me

 

Oh yes, I am of Jötunheim

And all I ask is a good seat

From which to watch Asgard burn


End file.
